The goals of this core are to improve care for the Alzheimer's patient and to improve research programs through education and the transfer of information among and between basic and clinical investigators, clinicians, allied health professionals, families and the public. The goals can be divided into four basic areas: 1) patient, family and public education, 2) education of allied health professionals, 3) undergraduate and graduate medical education and 4) enhanced communication and information transfer among clinicians and investigators within the ADRC. Specifically the core will: I. Assure the communication and transfer of information A. to patients, families and the public B. among investigators and clinicians within the ADRC II. Develop the ADRC as a regional resource for clinical and scientific training in Alzheimer's and related dementias by A. developing a database and distribution system to provide information on research and training opportunities and potential funding sources to ADRC members and other health professionals; B. initiating new programs and expanding training opportunities for physicians, nurses, allied health professionals and basic scientists. III. Assist the development of AD research IV. Develop and support research programs designed to test the effectiveness of the educational programs A. Support research to evaluate the effect of education on behavior. B. Evaluate core activities